


The Hair

by BBBtch



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBtch/pseuds/BBBtch
Summary: Babysitting is not always easy.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes, I'm always open to helpful criticism!

Steve "the Hair" Harrington was in love with you. He was in love with everything about you. From the shade of your skin tone; the texture of your hair; and the quirky habits you had without noticing. He was in love with it all. He only had three full conversations with you but he was fully taken. Your fashion was impeccable, your personality was wonderful, and you were truly an amazing person. You were considered a cool kid but since you ran by the beat of your own drum you were still ridiculed.

You were a frequent babysitter for all of the boys in the party. You were even invited to the party and became the Medic since you were around so much. You stood up for each one of the boys whenever they were getting picked on. You had at one point let your two dogs chase after the two main bullies that terrorized the party when you heard one of them call Lucas Midnight.

You even beat the living shit out of Tommy in his own home at a party, which made Steve really want to get to know you. 

Steve Harrington always seemed to be floating in the back of your mind. You didn't know why but there was always something about him. He was handsome, however, a bit cocky for your liking. After seeing him get kicked down a peg or two from the break up with Nancy, he seemed different. It wasn't a bad change, but it was a change.

You always made sure to give him a smile in the halls whenever he looked upset about something. His shoulders seemed to relax whenever he saw you smiling at him. Your brother and his friends seemed to hang out with him more and more and that made you a bit nervous. You had a bad feeling when all of them stopped whispering when you popped into the room. 

You were sick of being left in the dark, especially when you were getting paid to watch them. Somehow you ended up losing Dustin, Mike, and Lucas in the span of a few hours. They were supposed to stay the night while their parents went on a group vacation. 

Slamming the door shut on your car you stormed up the steps of the Byers house. You had checked every one of their houses except the Byers. You had a bit of a fling with Jonathan but quickly broke that off when he finally admitted that he was, and has always been in love with Nancy Wheeler. 

Taking a deep breath, you were about to knock when you heard a bunch of children screaming bloody murder. Tossing the door open you were shocked at what you saw. Lucas and the nerdy bunch (a strangely catchy nickname given by Erica) were huddled by a wall while Steve was passed out on the floor with Billy Hargrove standing above him. Everyone turned to look at you. The kids all looked terrified, while Billy had this murderous look in his eyes. 

”What the hell is going on?”

“ HELP US BILLY’S GONE CRAZY! HE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF STEVE!” Dustin had been the only one to stumble out of his stupor to ask for help. The others quickly nodded their heads at his words. 

“Get out of here! This is none of your business.” Billy started to approach you, pushing out his chest to appear more intimidating. You held back on commenting that he, an almost adult man, was going to physically harm a group of children, and it was somehow none of your business. 

“Oh, I dare you to take one more step and see what happens.”

Billy laughed in your face and took another step forward. Keeping your promise, you tackled Billy to the ground. Sitting on his upper chest, you pinned his arms with your knees and began whaling on him. He had somehow gotten his arm free and got a good hit on your left eye. This caused you to see pure red, and before you knew it the kids were trying to get you off of his unconscious body. It was silent for a while before Dustin decided to pitch his two cents in about the whole situation. “That was fucking crazy.” 

The kids then tried to tell you everything that had been happening in the town for the last few months in three minutes. Figuring that you won’t get anything useful at the moment you decided to call your mom and tell her that Lucas had just forgotten to tell dad that he was sleeping over at the Byers house and that you were going to go hang out with your friend Tiffany for the night. 

You walked to the fridge and pulled out a bag of peas and tossed it to Mike while everyone piled into Billy’s car. “I’m driving!” Max exclaimed trying to run to the front seat. You quickly pulled her back and held out your hand towards her.

“I’m the only one legally allowed to drive. What if you get us pulled over?” She pouted and gave up the keys once everyone started yelling that they had to go. Now you weren’t the best driver. Your own siblings refused to drive with you to school since you were a literal speed demon. Almost everyone knew about how scary it was to drive with you, you were very well known for getting a ticket almost every time you drove. 

“You are going to keep straight for half a mile and then make a left on Mount Sinai,” Lucas said from the passenger seat. You nodded and kept your eyes on the road and hit the gas pedal a little more. You were quickly distracted from Steve freaking out in the backseat and with the others trying to calm him down. “Will you guys please shut the fuck up or I will kill each and every one of us!” You threatened not taking your eyes off the road. 

Once you stopped the car everyone climbed out as fast as they could. “I don’t drive that bad do I?” You asked, seeing how sick everyone looked. You didn’t have to wait for long for an answer since everyone screamed out a yes. 

You ended up following all the kids lead by grabbing a bandana and a pair of googles. Steve stood moaning by the car. “This ends right now!” He shouted. Everyone ignored him other than Dustin and yourself. 

“Steve, you’re upset I get it. But the bottom line is, a party member acquires assistance. And it is our duty to provide that assistance.” Dustin explained. You kept quiet and focused on getting your gloves on. 

“Now I know that you promised Nance that you would keep us safe. So keep us safe.” Dustin finished, pulling out a backpack with a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it. Steve could only sigh before he grabbed a hold of the bag. You let out a small laugh and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “We got this. After all, we are the Babysitter’s Club.” You joked wrapping your hands in duct tape.

You wasted no time before jumping in the hole before anyone else. You were amazed and a little scared at how dark and eerie it was. There were weird floating particles that you were silently praying would not infect you with anything gross. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s this way,” Mike said looking at a rough sketch of the place. 

“Are you pretty sure or are you sure?” 

“I’m 100% sure. Just follow me and you’ll know.” Mike began to walk but quickly stopped once Steve interrupted him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. If any of you little shits die down here, I'm getting the blame.” Steve said. You cleared your throat to remind him that you were here. “We will get the blame. Got it dipshit?” He snatched the map out of Mike’s hands and started walking. While Steve led the group in one direction you decided to stay in the back to make sure none of the kids got lost or even worse taken by whatever lived down there. You stopped walking once Dustin paused to look up. 

You could see the rough pulsate like it was alive and it made your skin crawl. “C’mon bud we have to keep moving.” You placed your hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts. Before he could reply the ceiling burst open and more particles flew into your faces. 

The two of you began to curse and flop around from the sudden attack. You felt even more grossed out than before and your skin began to feel itchy. Goosebumps arose to your skin and you tried to shake off how uncomfortable you felt in the situation. 

The others ended up hearing the commotion and came rushing back. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Came from various voices around you. 

“It’s in my mouth!” Dustin cried out. “I’m not getting paid enough for this shit!” You wailed trying to wipe the feeling off of you. After shaking it off and easing your nerves a bit the group continued to push forward. 

“I am throwing myself in an active volcano once this is all over,” you mumbled to yourself. Not missing the snort that Steve let out.

The group had finally stopped in the heart of the place which had many sacks filled with something. Everyone began to drench the entire room from top to bottom with gas. You were too focused on the task at hand that you bumped into Steve. 

“Sorry.” Was simultaneously said at the same time. “This is something.” You gestured to the place around you trying to break the ice. 

“It sure is,” Steve said awkwardly. It was quiet between you two as you continued to throw gas everywhere. “How’s your face?” You asked watching him flinch after brushing his cheek. 

“It hurts but you should have seen what I did to the other guy.” He joked. You laughed and bumped him lightly with your hip. “But seriously, thank you. For protecting the kids and me of course.” Steve stopped to look at you through his foggy goggles. 

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.” You promised, your smile hidden under your bandana. Once you lit the place up, Steve decided to walk with you towards the exit. “How’d you learn to fight like that anyway?” There was a deep girdle growl from behind you that prevented you from answering.

Turning around you saw a creature observing the group. Dustin took a step closer and called out to it. “Dustin, buddy. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” You tried inching closer but Dustin held out a hand and shushed everyone.   
As Dustin tried to console the creature you looked over at Steve. “What the hell is that?” You whispered. “Pet.” Was the only thing Steve said tightening his grip on his bat. The creature screamed in his face making you jump and unintentionally grabbing Steve and bringing Lucas closer to you. 

Everyone passed by the creature once Dustin started to feed it. The sound of distant screeching and the rapid footfalls of other creatures alerted you that you were not in the clear. You let all the kids run ahead and made sure no one lagged behind. 

You pushed through to help get the kids out of the hole faster. By the time it was Dustin’s turn it was already too late. The creatures had rounded the corner and were approaching fast. Steve pushed both of you behind him and readied his bat. You stood in front of Dustin with your fists ready but were quickly caught off guard when they ran past you.

Steve held you and Dustin in his arms while he tried to keep his balance. As the last creature ran past, you made sure that they were alright. Walking back to the car everyone one was silent. You climbed into the passenger side while Steve drove with the kids piled in the back.

“I’m going to need some extreme therapy after tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make a part 2


End file.
